1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser and packaging for bandage strips.
2. Description of the related art
Bandage strips are well known first-aid devices which are used to cover contusions and abrasions. A conventional bandage strip includes a longitudinally running piece of adhesive tape with a central gauze portion. The gauze portion covers the contusion or abrasion and the adhesive portion holds the strip in place by adhering to adjacent areas of skin. The adhesive portion of the strip is usually covered by a backing paper which can be peeled away to expose the adhesive portion for use and prevent the adhesive portion from adhering to other surfaces prior to use.
Bandage strips are conventionally packaged in a sterile paper sleeve enclosure which is ripped open through the use of a pull-thread opening arrangement. The packaged bandage strips are conventionally stored in a rectangular container having a upper flap type lid which opens to reveal a mixed assortment of packaged bandage strips of various sizes and shapes.
The conventional manner of storing and packaging bandage strips has a number of drawbacks. The pull-thread opening arrangement for the packaging often fails, is hard to use, and is expensive to produce. Also, it is difficult to observe and select the desired bandage strip from the conventional container due to the tendency of its contents to become disorganized over time. There is a tendency to run out of the more popular types of bandage strips in the assortment thereby leaving an excess of the types of bandage strips which are used less often. These strips go to waste when another container of bandage strips is purchased. Also, conventional containers of bandage strips are easy to misplace and upset and require substantial headroom to open.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for an opening arrangement for the packaging of bandage strips which does not fail, is easy to use, and is inexpensive to produce.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a manner of storing and packaging bandage strips which makes it easy to observe and select the desired bandage strip from the storage container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container for bandage strips which does not have a tendency to become disorganized over time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a manner of storing and packaging bandage strips so that an excess of the types of bandage strips which are used less often do not go to waste.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a container for bandage strips which is not easy to misplace or upset and which does not require substantial headroom to open.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a packaging arrangement for bandage strips which is easy to open while preserving sterility.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the intrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.